Thats Not Your Decision To Make!
by mshooligan
Summary: Magnus gets Kidnapped by one of Alec ex-employee along with Simon. They two are brutally beaten, but not for long because Alec bursts through the room and kill the capturers. Mob Boss Alec Lightwood Beta'd By The awesome Karla aka CoffeeandLiterature Have fun reading...


_How the hell did I end up in this shit?_ Magnus asked himself as he struggled in the chair he was tied to. The last thing he remembered was walking out the grocery store with two bags of sickeningly sweets (ice cream, cookie dough, caramel sauce, fudge sauce, sprinkles, apple pies, and strawberries pie) for him and his girlfriends (Dot, Camille, Cat, and Tessa. Izzy and Clary would've joined them, but sadly the two women had to work) when out of nowhere, he was snatched and drugged. On any given day Magnus could hold his own against anyone, but with drugs involved, he was useless. In the distance he could of sworn he heard someone calling his name, rushing to get to him quickly. But his captureres had other ideas. They threw him into the trunk of the car and sped off, that's when everything went black.

Now here he was, sluggish and trying his hardest to escape. He refused to die like this. He hasn't seen his boyfriend in two months damnit, and his sweet Alexander would be devastated if he died. He couldn't let that happen. "Magnus, hey, are you okay?" The sound of Simon's voice startled him for a moment. He looked to his right, seeing the nerd sporting a bloody nose, lip, and a black eye. He might have other bruises, but Magnus wasn't sure though. From the looks of it, Simon took a brutal beating.

Sighing in relief, Magnus nodded, but was confused on how Simon was here and what was going on. He then panicked from seeing his boyfriend's best friend, "What's happening? How are you here? Where's Alexander? Please tell me he's alright!" Magnus all but shouted. Panic creeped in, thinking something happened to his boyfriend. Before Simon could reply, the door opened, and in walked Imasu and two men that looked like henchmen. Probably the ones who beat Simon. "Oh, you're going to wish you never laid a finger on him. Boss is going to kill you where you stand, you fucking traitor!" Shouted Simon. Magnus was stunned hearing geeky Simon swear and threaten someone's life. And who was this boss person he was going on about? Imasu flicked his wrist, and a henchman started punching Simon in the face again.

Magnus watched in horror seeing his friend getting beaten to a pulp. "Hey! How about you untie these ropes and fight me like a real man, and not some pussy who only attacks when their enemy is tied up," Magnus taunts them, "What's wrong? Scared I'll embarrass you in front of your friends? I may wear makeup and all, but don't underestimate me." The other henchman was pissed, and released his anger by beating Magnus like no tomorrow.

"Not going to lie, but you hit like a bitch," Magnus said as he coughed up blood and spit it on the ground, he then looked up at the man and smirked. "Untie me, and let's go a few rounds if you have the balls." Imasu chuckled, and walked closer to Magnus and leaned down in his personal space. Magnus looked at him with such hatred. He wanted to murder this asshole for allowing his men to hit Simon. Not to mention, he spent forty dollars on that desert, and now it was wasted. And he had no clue where his goddamn boyfriend was!

"Oh, you are beautiful. I can see why the boss is obsessed with you, and told everyone you were off limits. But you know what? I've wanted you since we first saw you at the club dancing with your friends. I wanted to take you right there on that floor, but you chose boss man before I could even make a move," Imasu growled. "But now you're mine, and I can do whatever the fuck I want with you. He's not even here, so he has no idea that you were taken. He just left you defenceless, bad job on his part. Oh well, I just want a taste," Imasu leaned in to kiss Magnus. Magnus let him get close enough before biting his nose, breaking the skin. He then headbutt Imasu in the nose. The man screamed in agony, and the henchman started punching Magnus once again.

Simon shouted curses that would make his mother wash is mouth out with soap. She was that type of parent. Magnus looked at Simon and winked, like he wasn't phased one bit. Simon on the other hand was furious, and confused about Magnus. He thought the man would've been freaking out about all this, but he was just taking it all in stride. What kind of CEO was Magnus in the first place?

Magnus ran his own company with his best friends, Catarina and Ragnor. They ran a few hotels that helped adolescents/foster kids, and LGBTQ+ kids find homes and jobs. If they were still young, the company made sure the kids went to school everyday, and had their own room with clothes available. They've also opened a few buildings around the world, all with the same criteria. That's how Alec and Magnus met in the first place. Alec dropped two kids off at the hotel, wanting them to get the help they needed.

Explaining that he got the kids off drugs and off the streets, they just needed a good home and surrounded by people that actually cared about them, Magnus fell in love with Alec's heart and soul right then and there. He handed Magnus and Ragnor a bag of money, half a million dollars to invest in the company, saying he would help cover any expenses they needed. With that money, they were able to expand and build a huge warehouse that covered an entire city block.

Five hundred rooms with bathrooms, two kitchens, an indoor pool, a game room, a clothing department that was ran by Camille and Dot, an art department ran by Clary, music classes ran by Tessa, self defense classes by Jem and Will, etecrea. It was the talk of the whole downworld. The community got involved and would donate whatever they could for back to school rallies and holiday gifts. It was a family community. No drug dealers sold to the kids, and if they did, they would come up missing or found dead on the news the next day. It never occurred to anyone that Alec was behind those killings.

"I'll never be yours, you psychotic prick. You are a pathetic waste of a human being," Magnus said calmly. "What, you thought you could abduct me and I would automatically fall for you? Get real you stupid piece of shit! This isn't some Stockholm Syndrome type shit," Magnus growled out. "And you owe me forty dollars for my goddamn sweets your clowns left on the pavement! God you make me sick to my stomach! And who is this damn boss you all keep referring to? Honestly, what the fuck is hap-" the door bursting open halted Magnus's epic rant.

Every head turned in the direction of the door when another henchman walked in blocking the doorway, soon his head rolled off his body. Magnus watched in horror as this happened. He'd never seen someone being decapitated before. Blood splattered everywhere. Magnus couldn't get too comfortable, because next was some shit you've seen out of a comic book or a Batman film (Christian Bale, not that knock off Ben Affleck). Magnus watched as his sweet innocent boyfriend cleared out an entire building before walking into the room and shot both henchmen in the head with no remorse.

Simon laughed, a maniacal laugh, as if he enjoyed watching people get killed. Well he did kill people for a living, not like his boss though. Simon tried to give people a second chance before he ended their lives. His boss on the other hand, would kill you in a second and go on about his day as if nothing happened. No one liked pissing Alec Lightwood off. If he stared at you, run for your fucking life. The state of New York belonged to him, and if you tried to sell in his neck of the woods without his permission, things would end badly for you.

Seeing his ex-boss, Imasu scurried behind Magnus, holding a blade to his neck, "Ah ah, that's quite enough Alec, one more step and I kill your sweet boyfriend. Which would be a pity because I know his ass tastes sweet," Imasu's eyes flickered to Magnus, and Alec took that brief second emptying his entire clip in Imasu's chest. No one threatened and hurt his boyfriend and got away with it. No one. Alec quickly untied Simon, asking if he was alright. Of course, Simon shrugged it off like it was no big deal while telling him what happened.

"I'm fine boss, you know me. Imasu had his men beat Magnus, he might have a few cracked ribs, and his face will be swollen for a couple of days, but other than that, he's fine." Simon smirked. "Besides, probably going into shock seeing his boyfriend ninja chop off someone's head, and kill an entire building full of men. We should probably go before the police turn up. Raphael and Luke are going to be pissed with all the paperwork. But not to worry, I'll take care of it." Simon is Alec's number 2. have been for the longest time. Some would think Jace took that spot, but Jace didn't have the stomach to kill anyone. He didn't want to become that person. Jace expressed his feelings to his brother and Alec promised to leave him out of the killing business. Now he runs one of Alec's companies in the city and married to Clary with three children.

Simon went to leave, but stopped when Alec called out his name.

"I didn't kill all of them, only the ones that were bold enough to shoot at me. I tried talking, but it seems like people shoot first and ask questions later. Get the names of the men I killed, and see if they had a family they left behind. They should be compensated sometime next week, can't leave them to grieve broke. Have the car pulled around, and make sure the medical staff is on standby. We need to get you and Magnus checked up. No arguments Simon. I don't want to have to deal with my sister. Go," Simon nods and leaves the rooms quickly.

Alec ran to Magnus, taking his face in his hands to see the damage. Magnus had a split lip, eyes were swollen, but his nose wasn't broken, thank fuck for that. His jaw was sporting some bruises, and Magnus' breathing was labored. He also had a few fractured ribs. Alec had to get him out of there quickly.

"I'm so sorry baby. Hold on for me," Alec cut Magnus' hands free, then lifted him up, making his way out of the filthy warehouse. "Home now, and step on it!" Alec ordered. "Stay awake for me Mags, you're going to be okay."

Magnus was losing consciousness, he tried his best to stay awake, but the darkness was calling for him. He heard Alec shout his name, but he couldn't reply. He was so tired and in pain, he just wanted to block it all out and dream about his sweet innocent boyfriend.

The next time Magnus woke was when Alec placed him down on some table, explaining to the doctors what happened. They then quickly ushered Alec out the room. That was a big mistake, no one touched Alec without his permission, and he never gave it. He looked at the woman in question, and she scurried away before her life ended before she could open her mouth to apologize. He waits to the side patiently, panicking for them to hurry the fuck up and get Magnus stable. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Magnus woke up in the comfort of his bedroom. He looked around, frantically searching for his boyfriend, remembering what occurred last night. He tried to pull himself up when a hand gently pushed him back into the bed.

"Calm down Mags, you're still healing. You have a concussion, and a few bruised ribs. Try not to move too much," Alec said as he kissed Magnus' forehead and combed his fingers through his hair.

Magnus sighed in relief, looking at his sweet angel. Seeing his Alexander safe and alive made him smile and his heart stutter. Then the memories of what happened the night before `flashed before his eyes.

"I think you have some explaining to do Alexander," Alec looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in weeks. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he'd been crying, and had dark bags under them.

"I know, and I'm so sorry you got caught up into this. I never wanted to bring this in your direction, because you're the most normal and honest thing I have to keep me from tipping over to the dark side. I try to stay as human as possible, and not become a monster, but people tend to take my kindness for weakness. But don't worry, as of today I made sure no harm comes to you and your friends. I promise, I will get out of your hair. I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me, and I will never forgive myself." Alec pleaded.

"Alexander, are you in some kind of gang or something? What's going on? I'm so confused," Magnus said as he rubbed his temples, easing the throbbing pain.

Alec shook his head, "I'm the leader actually. I'm the head of the Shadowhunters, and I run the whole of New York. I took it over after I killed my father from beating my mother and baby brother half to death. Then I killed his partner, Valentine, and his son for attempting to rape his daughter. Sick fuck."

Magnus' mind was all over the place. This was the first time he explained what happened to his mother and baby brother whom he's met a few times. Him and Maryse were great friends, and Max loved Magnus like he was another brother. Then Magnus' mind caught up. Remembering what Alec just told him.

"Wait, Valentine and Jonathan tried to rape Clary? As in my biscuit?" He was seething then.

Alec stared at him amused before responding, "Yes, I walked into the room before it could happen. Jocelyn called me before she took her last breath asking for my help. I made sure to make them pay before I took their lives. Mom was devastated to hear her best friend died alone, she been through so much, and that's why I moved them across the country to start over. They are a lot better now."

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with this burden on your own. But you should've told me when we said our first 'I love you's'. Nothing would make me leave you Alexander. You should know that," Magnus said with conviction.

Alec hads tears falling from his eyes, Magnus felt as though he should be freaked out about finding out that his boyfriend of two years is an actual mob boss, but Magnus couldn't bring himself to care.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I promise you won't be in harm's way again. Rest now, your body needs time to heel." Magnus nodded, agreeing with him.

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus ' lips one last time before he fell asleep and dissappeared out from his life.

* * *

The next time Magnus woke, it was the next morning. He smiled when he heard cluttering in the kitchen, Making his way towards the noise, but stopped dead in his tracks. Instead of seeing his beloved Alexander, he instead encountered Isabelle and Clary making him breakfast. He noticed a note on the table with his name written in beautiful calligraphy. Only two people wrote like this; him and Alec. He opened the letter and read…

 _My Dearest Magnus,_

 _I'm afraid I've made things worse for you, and I could never forgive myself if any more harms came to you. I've made arrangements to have you kept safe, and I promise no one will bother you ever again. I will keep my distance. I hope and pray you find someone to make you happy. When that happens, I will do my best to protect you and your family. I love you with all I have. Please don't come looking for me. It's too dangerous right now, and I couldn't stomach it if you are harmed again in any way._

 _But believe me when I tell you that I never lied to you. I fell for you so hard and fast when i dropped Rafael and Max at you office a year ago, it was truly absurd. That's probably why I was selfish and kept you in the dark for so long. I knew once i told you the truth , you would hate me and leave me and it would be over. I couldnt stomach the thought of you leaving me. Im sorry for keeoing my true identify from you. Please forgive me._

 _With love,_

 _Alec_

Magnus was breathing hard as he finished reading the letter. Without saying a word to the two women probably burning down his kitchen, he rushed to the door, throwing on a pair of boots that he know clashed with his pajamas, but at that moment he couldn't give a fuck. He needed ro get to his boyfriend before he left the country for some misinterpretation. Both Clary and Izzy chased after him, calling his name, but he had no time to talk. He was on a mission.

"If you're rolling, then get the fuck in the car and shut up. I don't want to hear a word out of the two of you. You're supposed to be my best friends, but apparently that's a lie because neither of you told me that the love of my life is a fucking MOB BOSS!" Magnus shouts at them. Not giving a damn about sparing their feelings. He's been lied to enough for the last two years and he refused to hear anymore.

The two women startle at his shout, unable to say anything to calm down the man zooming through the streets of Brooklyn. Running red lights and almost causing accidents. Sorry but he had somewhere to be

"Tell me, are you two part of the Shadowhunters as well?" Magnus asked, venhem laced in his tone.

The women chewed on their bottom lips and nod, making Magnus scoff, "Just fucking great! I'm surrounded by deceitful liars!" God he felt like throwing up. If Catarina and Ragnor were apart of this gang, Magnus was not going to make it. His heart hurt just thinking about it.

They tried to defend themselves, but shut up once Magnus looked at them with hatred. It was as if his eyes glowed gold, showing just how pissed off he actually was. Good. Now that they've shut the fuck up he could drive wiithout their bullshit ecuses.

They pulled up in front of Alec's building in downtown Manhattan. Not even bothering to park on the side street, Magnus drove the car into the glass building, making everyone scream and get the hell out of the way as glass shattred everywhere.

"Magnus have you lost your damn mind?!" Isabelle shouted.

Magnus turned in her direction with wild eyes, "Yes Isabelle. I have lost my mind since my goddamn boyfriend decided to break up with me in the form of a fucking letter! Now, do you mind, I have business to take care of and I don't have time to sit here and spill my feelings out for you miss nosy," Magnus climbed out the car leaving behind a shocked Isabelle and a petrified Clary. He didn't care about them at the moment. He shook his head from the dizziness and sluggishly made his way to the center of the lobby.

Alec was going to kill them.

Jace came running into the lobby, seeing if everyone was alright and not hurt. Seeing Magnus, he visible paled. This wasn't going to be good. Alec specifically told them not to let Magnus into the building because it wasn't safe for him to be around this type of business. If they laid a finger on Magnus, Alec was going to kill them right then and there. Magnus was off limits to everyone. Even Ragnor and Catarina would recoil from hugging Magnus when Alec was around. Alec very possessive when it comes to Magnus and his family.

"Now that I have your attention, will someone kindly point me in the direction of my stupid, asshole of a boyfriend's office please? If I have to repeat myself I will burn this goddamn building to the ground with you all in it! WHERE IS HE?!" Magnus roared.

Everyone shouted 'Top Floor'. Magnus left without so much as a thank you, and entered the elevator.

"We are so fucked! Quick, get on the phone with a cleaning company and get this fixed now or we're all dead," Jace said, ordering people to get to work cleaning up the glass. If Alec saw the state of the lobby he would fire everyone for not cleaning it sooner. Not to mention, they had to get Magnus' car out the building. God what a mess.

Magnus was just as chaotic as Alec. No wonder they fit perfectly.

* * *

Magnus made his way into Alexander's office, security hot on his tail. Alec was standing in front of his desk speaking to Simon, and some man that was visibly shaking in fear. Alec looked up just as the door burst open. Simon acted without seeing who it was, reaching for his gun. No one was dumb enough to interrupt the boss without probable cause. Seeing Magnus looking furious, both Simon and Alec swear. Everyone was afraid of Magnus when got angry because he'd always been so happy and bubbly all the time. Not this time, though.

Magnus walked right to his boyfriend, and smacked the dog shit out of Alec in front of his men for thinking about breaking up with him. The room was stunned into silence. Before Alec could say anything, Magnus pushed him into the wall, slapping him on his chest and arms.

"Magnus," Alec stated sternly. Not wanting to fight with his baby, but it was getting harder by the second.

His men moved, ready to smite Magnus down for daring to put in his hands on their boss. Big mistake, as they saw Alec's murderous glare. He looked back at Magnus calmly, but Magnus started shouting at him in his native tongue, then switched between Italian and French. Alec walked to his desk, bad move on his part, because Magnus then slapped his arm harder and pushed him into his chair. It was so hot seeing his boyfriend curse him out like that. Though the punches and slaps hurt. He was sure bruises would be on his arms, chest, and face. "Magnus baby, I'm sorry for suggesting we break up. I just wanted to keep you safe. Being with me is a risk, and I know I have enemies. I don't want you to get involved baby. You are the purest person I've ever met, okay, and I didn't want you getting corrupt by darkness. Which is me,"

Hearing this, Magnus got angrier, "That's not your decision to make Alec!"

It was bad when Magnus called Alec by his nickname. Everyone knew that, and the men left the room giving the couple privacy. They could hear them argue from outside the door. No one like seeing their favorite couple fight. It killed everyone's zen to be honest.

The trio (Jace, Clary and Izzy) joined the men, hearing the two men shout at each other in multiple languages. The only language they could understand was Spanish, since they all spoke it. Simon told them about Magnus slapping the shit out of Alec. The group was shocked, because it was so out of character for Magnus; but a lot of things happened to him in the past twenty four hours, so he could get away with it.

"IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, I WILL BURY YOU ALIVE WITH SNAKES, MAGGOTS, LIZARDS, SPIDERS, AND WHATEVER INSECT I CAN FIND YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! AND WHO WAS THAT BLOND? IF I FOUND OUT YOU ARE NOW INTERESTED IN BLONDES… SO HELP YOU, ALEC GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!"

"MAGNUS SHUT THE FUCK UP! FUCKING CHRIST! I SAID I WAS SORRY A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!" Alec shouted back at his peeved boyfriend. "AND I'M NOT INTO BLONDES, YOU KNOW THAT! WHY WOULD I SUDDENLY BE INTERESTED IN ANOTHER MAN? YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING YOU, BUT HE LEFT YOU UNATTENDED TO GET HIS DICK SUCKED! NOW STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND KISS ME ALREADY. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO." Because damn it was hot seeing Magnus' eyes shine bright like liquid gold when he's angry and to be honest Alec just wanted to take him on his desk then have Magnus pound him into it.

Magnus attacked Alec's lips, ignoring the pain in his ribcage. He was in heaven at the moment. Rough sex was the best make up sex.

Loud moans were heard throughout the top floor, making some horny, and some annoyed at the two getting it on while the others had to clean up Magnus' mess. Sighing, Simon took control of the situation ushering everyone back to work and off the top floor, giving their boss and his boyfriend privacy. He smiled to himself, happy that his boss -and best friend - finally found the man of his dreams.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
